


Security Breach

by owlmoose



Series: Pieces of Thedas [26]
Category: Dragon Age, Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Comment Fic, Dragon Age Kiss Battle, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-19
Updated: 2013-02-19
Packaged: 2017-11-29 21:17:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/691530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owlmoose/pseuds/owlmoose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isabela pays a surprise visit to Queen Elissa Cousland and is surprised in return.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Security Breach

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The More Things Change](https://archiveofourown.org/works/690633) by [Lassarina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lassarina/pseuds/Lassarina). 



> Written for the 2013 Dragon Age Kiss Battle. Prompt was "Isabela/f!Warden, an unexpected reunion", and was also inspired by "The More Things Change", an Alistair/Isabela kiss fic by Lassarina. Implied f!Cousland/Alistair and past Alistair/f!Cousland/Isabela.

It had been far too easy to get onto the Denerim palace grounds, Isabela decided as she swung into a hallway through an open window. The patrol patterns were too predictable, and she'd seen too many entrances left unguarded. She should probably have a word with the occupants about that. _Or maybe I shouldn't-- maybe I like it this way._ A slow smile spread over her face as she padded down the hallway, keeping to the shadows. Then she chuckled to herself. Handy as it was for her to be able to move here undetected, protecting her old friends from assassins was a higher priority. 

Silently counting doorways, she eventually found the one she sought: the queen's private chambers, a dim light shining through the crack beneath the closed door. Word was that the king had made for Orlais after leaving Kirkwall, so Isabela expected to find her quarry alone. Not that Isabela wouldn't have welcomed His Majesty's company. She grinned, then pushed on the door. Unlocked, it swung open, silent on well-oiled hinges. She slid into the room -- empty, on a quick glance -- and secured herself behind a sofa before peeking her head out to take a look around. No one was in sight, so she nearly jumped out of her skin with a scream as someone came up behind her and put an arm around her shoulders.

"Hello, Isabela," a warm voice purred in her ear. "Fancy meeting you here."

"You-- how--" Isabela forgot for a moment that she was supposed to be the one doing the sneaking as she sputtered in surprise, jumping to her feet and pivoting to face Elissa Cousland, queen of Ferelden, dressed for hunting in soft leather armor. "How did you do that?"

Elissa smiled, a mischievous quirk of her red lips. "I've been practicing," she said. "You have no idea how handy it is for a queen to pass through a crowd or a palace without attracting notice." Her hand tightened on Isabela's shoulder. "Or to follow an intruder through the palace without being caught."

Isabela snorted. "Nice trick. And here I was, worrying about your security. I see my fears were unfounded."

"Mostly. Although if you could give me the name of the guard who accepted your bribe, I'd appreciate it."

"It's a deal." Isabela leaned forward. "So, surprised to see me?"

Elissa nodded. "Though not as surprised as I might have been." Her chin twitched in the direction of her writing desk. "I received an.... interesting note from Alistair today. Said he saw some old friends."

"And how much did he tell you?" Isabela stepped forward and rested her hand on Elissa's exposed collarbone.

"Enough to know that I probably shouldn't be doing this." Elissa's smile widened. "And enough to know that I still want to." 

She lowered her mouth to Isabela's and kissed her, a gentle brush of lips, tender and teasing all at once; Isabela's fingers tightened against smooth skin and she sighed. Elissa had always been more practiced, more controlled than Alistair, and the years had only increased her skill. When she backed away, it took all Isabela's control not to lunge forward, take that plush lower lip between her teeth and beg for more.  
Instead, she brought her hand around Elissa's neck, stroking her nape, the soft hairs that escaped her braids. "Your husband sent me away well before this point," she murmured.

"I am not my husband," Elissa replied. And she pulled Isabela into an embrace, kissing her again, lips warm, inviting, taking Isabela's breath away. "Besides," she continued, breathing the words into Isabela's mouth, "he'll appreciate hearing the story when he gets back."

Isabela laughed, then gasped as Elissa pushed her over the back of the couch, capturing her between strong arms, pressing her into the seat cushions. Clearly, tonight was a night to surrender to the unexpected, and Isabela did so with relish.


End file.
